Fan:Lost Chronicles I: Lilithmon's Epic
The first in a series, written by the Digimon Wisemon, of many detailing the endless struggle between good and evil. The chaos that ensues will end the lives of any who dares to cross in the path of Lilithmon. But the real question is: Is Lilithmon really the one in charge, or is there somebody far more evil than her? Only time shall tell... Chapters NOTE: Due to the extensive length of my chronicles, I will stop posting the individual chapters here upon posting chapter 51. I will instead leave links to the chapters on my fanfiction.net account. I will still be uploading pages of my fanmade Digimon, however. Chapter 1: Prologue - A Prelude to Destiny Chapter 2: The Darkness Reborn Chapter 3: Fateful Encounter Chapter 4: Respite in Battle Chapter 5: Blood Runs Red Chapter 6: Distorted Spirit of light Chapter 7: Duel in the Diner Chapter 8: Assault in the Night Chapter 9: Prison Break Chapter 10: Shades of Evil Chapter 11: Red-Eyed Glare Chapter 12: Lachesis Chapter 13: The Knights Have Arrived Chapter 14: Their Request Chapter 15: The Man in the Forest Chapter 16: Another Caller of Spirits Chapter 17: Grim Reunion Chapter 18: Flames of Vengeance Chapter 19: Bandit Raid Chapter 20: Next to be Lost Chapter 21: Temporary HQ Chapter 22: Saias's Villa Chapter 23: The Dread of Night Chapter 24: Braig's Laboratory Chapter 25: Human No Longer Chapter 26: Bio Hybrid Fight Chapter 27: Night of Farewells Chapter 28: Shattered Life Chapter 29: Victoria Chapter 30: One Survives Chapter 31: The Rapist Chapter 32: Midnight Confessions Chapter 33: False Information Chapter 34: Kinship's Bond Chapter 35: Origin's End Chapter 36: The Grieving Heart Chapter 37: Anguish Chapter 38: The Mark Chapter 39: Unforgiveable Sin Chapter 40: Fate Unstoppable Chapter 41: In Death, She Finally Exists Chapter 42: Loved for Who She Is Chapter 43: Stalking Menace Chapter 44: His Name was John Chapter 45: Onwards to the Sunken City Chapter 46: The Golden Digivice Chapter 47: Beneath the Surface Chapter 48: On Behalf of All Life Chapter 49: When Knights Fall Chapter 50: Requiem for the Fallen Chapter 51: Life Returns Chapter 52: Beneath a New Light Chapter 53: A Chat Amongst Friends Chapter 54: In the Flesh Chapter 55: The Body in the Burlap Chapter 56: The Skeleton King Chapter 57: The Celestial Vanguard Chapter 58: Romancing the Stone Chapter 59: Crimson Lightning and Golden Flames Chapter 60: Belphemon Awakens Chapter 61: The Phantom Unleashed Chapter 62: The Medallion Calls Chapter 63: Nameless Challenger Chapter 64: From Love Comes Hidden Strength Chapter 65: Bloodlust Chapter 66: Lost Heart Chapter 67: Courage and Beauty Chapter 68: The Mask of King Earh Chapter 69: The Cursed Woods Chapter 70: Conflicting Forces Chapter 71: The Diadem of Spiritual Balance Chapter 72: Suppressed Rage Chapter 73: Stolen Horcruxes Chapter 74: Light and Darkness Chapter 75: Sunrise Chapter 76: Black Rose Mountains Chapter 77: Reunion of the Fallen Chapter 78: Strength of Heart Chapter 79: Bandit Witch Chapter 80: Demon Beast Chapter 81: Disobedience Chapter 82: A Dire Return Chapter 83: Gathering Information Chapter 84: The Gate to the Dark Area Chapter 85: The Twelfth Joins In Chapter 86: The Hydra's Advance Chapter 87: Linoan Chapter 88: Into the Realm of Darkness Chapter 89: Landslide Chapter 90: Land of Ice Chapter 91: City of Dread Chapter 92: Doomed to the Darkness Chapter 93: Elegy of Linoan Chapter 94: Wisemon the Seer Chapter 95: Sword of the Storm Chapter 96: Welcome to my Nightmare Chapter 97: Blood and Thunder Chapter 98: Time of Action Chapter 99: Echoes from the Crypt Chapter 100: Creature of the Light Chapter 101: True Emotions Chapter 102: Lucemon's Decision Chapter 103: Andromon Joins Category:Fan fiction